Vyrus
Vyrus is one of the Dataverse's Virus leaders. She is a default-type Virus anthro. She wears spicy-looking shades, which according to DeliverCreations, hide her true feelings. She has two ponytails made out of a bunch of cones, and she has a skirt/dress. She also has two big spikes jutting out of her back. Also, she has sharp claw-looking fingers that look fully capable of murder. Lore Vyrus has two different versions of her backstory, one written by DuncanDunclub back in 2018, and the current, canonical version written by DeliverCreations in 2019. Current Lore Her current, canonical lore, which was written by DeliverCreations on May 23, 2019, reads precisely as follows: "Vyrus, The Dark Queen, the leader of the Viruses, the very entity who puts order and chaos in the same category and most importantly the catastrophic bringer of computers, most believe that she was always filled with melancholy or some blood curdling intentions but none of that is true, she wasn't always that way, let's start from the beginning. Vyrus or Vynessa, which was her previous name, was lost within the depths of the first computer she brought her destructive wrath upon, any knowledge of her previous life was also lost there aswell. Like most Programs, Princesses and Motherboards, Vynessa was optimistic, filled with joy and acknowledge others. She was an inspiring person and was loyal to the Motherboard, she was quite the role model for most of the Princesses except one in particular, her name was Olivia. Olivia had her personal disliking and hatred for Vynessa, she was one of the first corruptions. There was a very important day coming, the day that Motherboard would give her crown and place to the next royal princess as they would now become the new Motherboard, that day, was so important to Vynessa. The Motherboard told Vynessa, "You would be perfect." that would always encourage and motivate Vynessa to bring the best out of herself but, the Motherboard thought she was a little too perfect, she envied that about Vynessa, the truth is that the Motherboard herself was corrupted. She purposely filled Vynessa's head with lies to make her think she would be crowned and become the new Motherboard, the Motherboard was already corrupted from the beginning due to her past experiences but, she was jealous of Vynessa because she knew that she would be a better Motherboard than she ever could be, Olivia on the other hand was trying to make sure Vynessa becomes corrupted for her own personal use. Olivia was the main culprit and the mastermind behind this whole plan, she encouraged Motherboard's desires, hatred and jealousy for Vynessa, Olivia was the one who infected Vynessa, she deteriorated her mind, her consciousness and her body, Olivia was aware that she wouldn't become the new Motherboard and she wasn't going to let someone she hated so much become the new Motherboard, so she planned to overthrow the Motherboard somehow and become dominant, she needed a host, she knew she wasn't strong enough, so she needed someone much more powerful than herself, Vynessa made the perfect match for her little scheme. The day was here, the day she thought she would get crowned and become the new Motherboard, Everyone stood around and waited as the Motherboard would announce who would take her place, everyone so confidently thought that Vynessa would become the new Motherboard, but she crowned Vynessa's best friend, Melanie instead. Everyone was confused and needed answers as to why wasn't Vynessa crowned instead? Vynessa was crushed and so was her dreams, but Vynessa was happy for Melanie, the Motherboard announced the reason why Vynessa wasn't crowned as Olivia creeped up beside the Motherboard, the Motherboard said "Vynessa is corrupted and that she's like a Virus, she cannot be trusted nor is she fit to be the Motherboard." Everyone looked in despaired as Vynessa cried, Melanie was confused as she knew none of that was true, Vynessa looked at the Motherboard and said "You said i would be perfect?", Olivia watched and waited as the corruption began to take over Vynessa more and more throughout the days when she inflicted the affliction upon her, just waiting for her to finally break. Vynessa snapped, she sprouted multiple arms and destroyed the Motherboard in one blow, everyone fled in fear while Olivia stayed filled with excitement, she could finally watch as Vynessa destroys the computer. Before Vynessa could destroy the Motherboard's heart, the firewall security came to the scene immediately and stopped her before she could, Olivia planned to let Vynessa do all of her dirty work so she can steal both Vynessa's and the Motherboard's heart and consume it to become the most dominant and rule the computer. Before Olivia could get the chance to steal the heart, Melanie stopped her and knew she was the one who caused this, Melanie always kept an eye on Olivia and saw something dark in her, before Melanie could return the heart back to the Firewall security, Olivia reverted to her corrupted form and killed Melanie, Vynessa was too late before she could stop Olivia from killing her best friend, Olivia, not knowing that Vynessa had witness her killing Melanie, was shocked, as Vynessa grabbed her and started to put the pieces together as she figured due to Olivia's past experiences with the princesses that it was her all along who caused this. Olivia begged for her life to be spared as she was sneaking to grab the Motherboard's heart and consume it, Olivia stalled and told Vynessa "We aren't so different!, we are both like Viruses I've created you and I've made you into something you could never dream of, something much more powerful than the Motherboard herself, we're both Viruses and we're both perfec-" before she could finish, Vynessa stole the heart from Olivia and told Olivia "I am Vyrus and no one is Perfect." She killed Olivia and made sure she destroyed her heart and proceeded to destroy the computer as she lost her sanity. Vyrus still holds onto Melanie's heart as a reminder. Of what a good friend she was and what Vyrus could've been." ''- DeliverCreations Obsolete Lore Her original lore (the completely OBSOLETE lore that should no longer be followed) which was written by DuncanDunclub on July 23, 2018, went precisely as follows: ''"Before going out of her way to infect a mass amount of computers, she was originally planned to be a princess, one of many young Programs who wished to become Princess RAM, in fact. Due to her rude and uptight behavior, she was deemed to never become one with the RAMs. This upset her immensely, and out of jealously and hatred, as well as the influence from a stranger , she turned. She had information useful to the corruptions, which she quickly gave away in exchange for royalty among the princesses. Little did she know that she would get more than bargained for, as her computer was swiftly invaded and destroyed beyond repair, only she survived. Viruses treated her like a queen, which was more desirable in her eyes. After claiming the throne that her home motherboard once sat on, she proclaimed herself queen of the viruses, and went on to name herself “Vyrus.” She wasn’t the best with names. Ever since, she’s commanded armies to capture and enslave programs to do her bidding, due to her hatred for them and motherboards especially." ''-DuncanDunclub Weapons/Abilities Vyrus has a bunch of cone tentacles that she uses to kill people. They have a bunch of V-shaped symbols on them, and these V-shaped symbols act like eyes, so she can see everything around her and react to everything very quickly. The cone tentacles are said to be some type of Virus drones that come together to form the cone tentacles. In other words, they're kinda a part of her body, but they're also kinda not. According to DeliverCreations, Vyrus' tentacles have grip that's got ''"15,300 newtons of force", "almost as close as the bite force of a crocodile's jaw" . They are so powerful that they can kill a Program in one hit. According to DeliverCreations, Vyrus "has a personal thing for sharp melee ranged weapons". This is why she not only has the tentacles, but also has swords that she always carries around on her wrists. The swords can retract into her wristbands, making her wristbands look like they're spiked. Vyrus also has two anthro forms, her basic anthro form, and an even more powerful anthro form that is her main form. When Vyrus' energy gets drained from spreading infection at someplace in the Dataverse, she goes from her main form into the basic form. There is also her third form, the mini form that all Anthros downgrade to when severely crippled in combat. In order for her to ascend back into her true anthro form, she must regain full power. More Lore She got imprisoned by a Motherboard at some point in her life and Malicious freed her from the Motherboard's jail, and that's how Vyrus met Malicious. Vyrus has been relatively passive with Malicious ever since (other than the random competitions/feuds she has with him), but if it ever came down it, she would kill Malicious for dominance, and he would do the same thing to her. She was once saved by a Virus named Polymorphic in the exact same scenario where Malicious freed her, and she has greatly liked Polymorphic ever since, and probably wouldn't kill him for dominance since he's also a Virus and she really likes him. More Facts * Although Vyrus is powerful and has a menacing appearance, she is not the only Virus leader, and not every Virus knows about her existence or follows her leadership. There are other Virus leaders, such as Vilnav, who is the leader of the Virus army in Databrawl Battle Zone and has no idea who Vyrus is. * She is able to resist the mind control of Virus Hosts. * She likes to eat cake, just like default Motherboard. She also like to eat the hearts of innocent Program Chubbs. She makes them into deepfried Program Heart fries. * She has little to no empathy for anyone because she is mentally broken from the experience with the Motherboard in her home PC. All she mostly feels is emotionlessness or anger. Her anger is not to be played with, because according to DeliverCreations, if anybody stresses her out, she will kill them brutally. * Vyrus has been seen post-corruption without her shades before, but only by a few entities who are very close to her, like Polymorphic. * She is actively being hunted for by Tyrant. * She has complex relationship with Malicious. * She was shown for the first time ever on June 26, 2018. On June 26, 2019, precisely one year after she was created, she was redesigned into her current design. * Mini Vyrus' design was updated to match Vyrus' current anthro design on September 6, 2019. More Images RobloxScreenShot20190626_230039328 (VYRUS REDESIGN).png|Vyrus holding up her claws menacingly. RobloxScreenShot20200204 032913134 (2-5-2020 vyrus stuff YEAH).png|A group of Vyrus models. In order from left to right, the models shown are: Vyrus (Classic-styled redesign), Vyrus (Blue suit), Vynessa, and Vyrus. unknown (alt vyrus 5-13-2019).png|Vyrus as she appears on a headshot drawing of a bunch of Vyrus-like leaders made by DuncanDunclub D2HkU5xWkAAh4vx (Vyrus Main Form).png|Vyrus' main form with tentacles ready for action D2HkpW4XcAIGuRC (Vyrus Main Form).png|A picture of Vyrus' main form standing. VYRUS WOOHOO.png|Vyrus' old design. Vyrus.png|Vyrus' old design using the epic cone tentacles. Vyrus_-_2.png|Close-up picture of Vyrus' old design using her cone tentacles. DhFKJh7WkAE08do.jpg|A picture of Vyrus' old design from DeliverCreations' Twitter page. DhFHJcZXUAAG5Dj.jpg|Close-up picture of Vyrus' old design from DeliverCreations' Twitter page. RobloxScreenShot20180730_072901290(10-08-2018).png|An obsolete picture of Vynessa transforming into Vyrus from October 8, 2018. unknown (8-25-2018)(2).png|An old screenshot of Dunc playing as Vyrus from 2018 right after she had finished getting rigged and added to the game as a Restricted character. VYRUSYEAH2.png|An old picture of Vyrus in an alternate suit in some random workspace. (7-21-2018 mini-vyrus CROP).png|Mini Vyrus as she appeared in some random model workspace void on July 21, 2018. Vyrus.PNG|Vyrus ingame. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Restricted Category:Anthro Category:Template documentation